Information Lifecycle Management (“ILM”) components may provide end-to-end lifecycle management capabilities on documents or folders archived on an external storage system like a document content server.
Applying retention on attachments, documents or folders archived from an ILM component through a web-based filesystem protocol is an important function of content management systems and records management systems. Retention and retention policies are and also an important part of records management and other content management applications and systems to automate the process of managing attachments, files, documents, folders, objects, and/or records in accordance with applicable legal, business, or other requirements, for example Sarbanes-Oxley Act requirements or Department of Defense requirements.